The Young Ones - Playing Games
by CloudlessSummerSkies
Summary: 1992, a snapshot into the Winchester boys' childhood. OC-Centric, Bobby Singer's daughter, Rose. When the three young hunters practice hunting, Dean makes a big mistake. Another oneshot in my new SPN series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! If you've found this and don't understand it, this is a oneshot from my OC-Centric story for Supernatural. The other story I have already posted for this is 'I Don't Want to be Right', you don't need to read that for this to make sense, but feel free to read it!  
Okay so this is a lot later than I promised but I haven't had time to write! So this is a glimpse into the boys' childhood, with Rose Singer. It's set in 1992, so Rose is 11, Sam is 9 and Dean is 13. I hope you guys like this and don't mind the fact that I'm not writing these in chronological order!  
A huge thanks to my beta, best friend and cover designer, Jodie!  
Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural *cries*

August 7th, 1992 Sioux Falls, South Dakota

_'Rose, get down here, the Winchesters are here'_ her father yelled up the stairs to her.  
_'Coming Dad!_' the young girl called back, putting the book of vampire lore she'd borrowed from her Father's library back on her desk. Running down the stairs, she spotted the brothers in the back of their Dad's Impala, both of them fast asleep, huddled under a blanket. If she didn't know the two she would've thought that they looked sweet and innocent.  
_'Hey Rosie, your dad home?'_ John said, coming over to give the girl a hug.  
_'He's in the kitchen'_ she replied.  
_'Okay, boys wake up, we're here'_ John slapped the roof of the Impala, waking the boys before walking into the Singer house. The boys dragged themselves from the car, dishevelled and weary.  
_'Guys come on! I've found us a case!_' Rose whispered to the brothers.  
The brothers instantly perked up. The cases they'd find weren't real cases, they were games, practice hunts for when their fathers would allow them to take on real hunts on their own. With Bobby Singer's vast collection of books on lore, myths and anything supernatural the three young hunters would practice hunting any and every creature they could think of.

Bobby wouldn't take Rose on real hunts yet, he didn't think it was the right thing to do for his eight year old daughter. John had a completely different idea on how to raise his boys, and would take them with him or leave them in a  
motel. Bobby learned about hunting from his uncle, and he'd met Karen on a hunt when he was nineteen, her entire family were hunters. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep Rose away from the supernatural when Karen was possessed by the  
demon when Rose was five. Bobby had a different parenting approach to John, he wanted Rose to have a  
childhood, so she'd play sports some weeks, practice shooting and using weapons other weeks, it hurt Bobby to think that John wouldn't let his boys have a real childhood, teaching the boys how to shoot before they could tie their own laces.

The three young hunters made their way to the edge of the forest that marked the end of Bobby Singer's backyard, to their usual place where'd they'd practice hunting.  
_'So what do you think it is?_' the young girl whispered to the two brothers,poking a dead bird with a stick.  
_'Body drained of blood, teeth marks. Vampire, it's obvious'_ the oldest of the two brothers replied, kneeling next to the girl.  
_'To kill a vampire we'll need a knife, covered in dead man's blood'_ the girl recited,covering the stick with the dead bird's blood.  
_'That's really the best you've got?_' the older brother laughed at the girl looked up angrily to the boy,  
_'My Dad doesn't like us doing this, so yeah, this is the best we've got. You come up with something better'_ she growled at him, standing up to look down at the eldest brother could reply he was cut off by the sound of his younger  
brother screaming, being dragged into the woods.  
_'SAM!'_ the brother and the girl yelled, running in the direction of the screaming.  
_'Dean! Rose! Help it's got me!_' Sam cried, hiding behind a tree.  
_'I'll save you Sammy!_' Rose yelled in reply, clutching her makeshift knife in her hand, running towards Sam, before being pushed to the ground by the boy's brother.  
_'No you won't, that's my job'_ Dean yelled at the girl, making his way to his younger brother. Used to the older Winchester brother's rudeness, Rose pulled herself up from the forest floor, chasing after him,  
_'Well I'll help then'_ she offered, still carrying on the game. Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at the younger girl.  
_'No you can't'_  
The girl crossed her arms, keeping the blood of the deceased bird as far away from her face as possible and huffed.  
_'Why not?'_  
With a stern look on his face, Dean simply stated _'Only the hero can save people'_  
Hurt by her best friend's abruptness, she pushed past him, towards his younger brother.  
_'Well then I'll be a hero'_  
_'You can't be'_ Dean pulled her back by her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Angered by the older boy's attitude, Rose slowly turned to him, and for the  
second time huffed at him _'Why not?!_'  
Sam's screams halted, the youngest of the three obviously intent on hearing his older brother's reasoning. Rose glared at the older boy, waiting for his reply.  
_'You're a girl, girls can't be heroes'_ Dean stated matter-of-factly. Silence filled the air as Dean's words sank in to Rose's mind. The younger girl dropped the stick, the game long forgotten, and stomped past her best friend, deliberately stepping on his foot as she went past.  
Sam stepped out from behind a tree, shaking his head at his older brother, muttering '_idiot'_ as he passed him.  
Dean chased after the girl, who decided to walk faster away from him.  
_'Rose wait I-'_ Dean's apology cut short as his best friend slapped him across the face, a mask of shock plastering his face. He didn't know what he was more shocked by, the fact his best friend had just slapped him, or the fact that it was an eleven year old girl.  
_'Idjit' _she muttered, walking back into her father's house.  
Clutching his now bright red cheek, Dean Winchester had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he'd be slapped by Rose Singer.


	2. More stories!

Hey guys!

Quick announcement, I posted another oneshot for this collection last night, it's called Ever Fallen in Love. The collection I've decided, is now called The Young Ones, so if you see any stories with that in the title it is for this! So far I have one from 1992 called _The Young Ones - Playing Games_, one from 1997 called _The Young Ones - Ever Fallen in Love_, and from 2008, after Dean is sent to hell there's _The Young Ones - I Don't Want To Be Right._

I hope you guys like these! Add me to your author alerts if you want to know when the new stories are posted :) enjoy!

Eloise


End file.
